Mianhae And Saranghae
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Ketika T.O.P harus merelakan cinta Seung Ri yang hanya untuk G-Dragon...  A G-Ri Fanfiction...


**Mianhae And Saranghae**

Cast : Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon)

Lee Seung Hyun (Seung Ri)

Choi Seung Hyun (T.O.P)

Dong Young Bae (Taeyang)

Kang Dae Sung (Dae Sung)

Pairing : G-Ri (G-Dragon & Seung Ri) , TaeDae (Teyang & Daesung)

Genre : Romance, Family, and Friendship

Warning : Saia gak tau ini bias dijadiin fanfict romance atau nggak…. So, Don't Like, Don't Read!

~jiyong pov

"hyuuung! TOP hyung, taeyang hyung, jiyong hyung... Aaaa"  
Terdengar sebuah teriakan yg amat sangat keras.  
Aish, siapa itu? Berisik sekali. Ini masih terlalu pagi. Aku masih ngantuk. Gerutuku. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menggerutu, seorang naga sepertiku yg sedang tidur lelap harus dibangunkan oleh sebuah teriakan di pagi hari -tepatnya pagi buta- seperti ini.  
Dengan terpaksa aku keluar kamar, menuju sumber teriakan itu.  
Sumber suara dari kamar si magnae, seungri. Sebenarnya ada apa? Dengan langkah gontai karena masih mengantuk aku menuju ke ruangan itu.  
Saat aku sampai di depan pintu kamar seungri, aku melihat TOP hyung, taeyang, dan daesung sudah berada disana. Tapi daesung terlihat sedang menangis di pelukan taeyang. Sebenarnya ada apa?  
"YAA! Siapa yang berteriak pagi-pagi? Dan ada apa ini?" tanyaku.  
Mereka semua menatapku. TOP hyung, tatapan apa itu? Kenapa kau seperti marah padaku? Huh, ada apa ini?  
"magnae... Seungri... Seungri tidak ada di kamarnya. Dia hilang..." jawab daesung yang semakin menangis dipelukan taeyang.  
Bagai tersambar petir, sejenak aku terdiam. Lemas. Aku yang tadinya masih mengantuk, dengan tiba-tiba semua nyawaku terkumpul. Aku tidak dapat bicara dan bergerak.  
Seungri tidak ada? Apakah ini karena aku? Apakah ini karena kejadian 2 hari yang lalu? Argh, seungri kenapa kau babo sekali. Aku menatap kosong kearah mereka. Lalu tatapanku beralih pada TOP hyung. Tatapan itu lagi. Sebenarnya kenapa dia?  
Semuanya tau, magnae itu kemarin tidak mau makan dan diam seharian.  
Argh, ini semua pasti salahku….  
"apakah kau sudah mencari di semua pelosok ruangan ini?" tanya TOP hyung pada daesung.  
"sudah, di lemari es dan lemari pakaianpun sudah kucari. Tapi tetap tidak ada" jawab daesung.  
"kau pikir dia sedang apa, hah?" TOP hyung serius.  
"ya, aku kira dia hanya mengumpat. Dia kan sangat jahil. Tapi setelah aku yakin bahwa dia benar-benar tidak ada, aku benar-benar sedih" daesung menangis.  
Mereka terdiam sesaat. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berkata apapun.  
"ahh,, iya!" kata daesung tiba-tiba.  
"ada apa? Kau tau kemungkinan seungri berada?" tanya TOP hyung dan taeyang bersamaan.  
"ada satu tempat yang belum aku cari" jawab daesung. Aku melengkungkan senyumanku. Aku berharap ada harapan di perkataan daesung selanjutnya.  
"oddie?"  
"itu, bolong tempat tikus mengumpat di dapur. Aku belum mencarinya disana." jawabnya santai. Aku kembali tertunduk. Jawaban macam apa itu?  
-pletakk-  
TOP hyung melancarkan satu jitakan di kepala daesung.  
"daesuuuuuung!" ujar TOP hyung marah. Daesung hanya diam dipelukan taeyang.  
"kau sudah coba menelponnya?" tanya taeyang pada daesung.  
Daesung mengangguk. "sudah. Tapi ponselnya ia tinggalkan disini. Tuh..." daesung menunjuk keatas kasur, ponsel milik seungri.  
"ahh, kemana dia?" ujar TOP hyung.  
Aku masih terpaku di muka pintu kamar seungri. Mereka akan keruang tengah. Mereka mulai berjalan melewatiku yang masih berdiri. Ketika TOP hyung melewatiku, dia berbisik sesuatu padaku. "kauu.." nadanya terdengar sangat marah. Aku langsung menghadap ke arahnya. Tapi dia langsung memalingkan muka dan pergi.  
Kenapa dengannya?  
Ugh, magnae... Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau pergi? Aku baru menyadari betapa pentingnya seungri bagiku. Maafkan aku magnae, aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Pulanglah, jika kau pulang aku akan mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting. Kumohon magnae, pulanglah...

~jiyong pov, end

_flashback_

"hyung... Hyung..." seungri mengetuk pintu kamar jiyong.  
"mmm.." jawabnya dari dalam.  
"boleh aku masuk?"  
"mmm? Ya..."  
Krieeett...  
Pintu kamar jiyong terbuka. Dan masuklah sang magnae kedalamnya.  
"hyung sedang apa?" tanya magnae itu lembut, melihat jiyong sedang tengkurap di kasurnya.  
"hah? Apa kau tidak lihat. Aku sedang tengkurap nih, tiduran. Cape tau..." jawab jiyong ketus.  
"ahh, maaf hxung. Oia, aku mengantarkan ini. Aku membelinya untukmu hyung." seungri menyodorkan sebuah topi kepada jiyong.  
"hah? Topi? Untuk apa?"  
"aku pikir itu cocok sekali buat hyung, jadi aku membelinya"  
"apa topi ini sama dengan punyamu?" tanya jiyong. Seungri mengangguk.  
"haish,, kau menyebalkan! Kau selalu saja memberikanku barang yang sama denganmu. Mulai dari kaos, sepatu, jam tangan, dan sekarang topi. Apa maumu hah? Kau pikir aku suka? Aku tidak suka! Kapan kau akan merubah sikapmu itu?" jiyong nampak kesal dan marah.  
Seungri hanya menunduk. Ia tak sanggup melihat wajah jiyong. Ia juga tak tau kenapa jiyong marah seperti ini.  
"haaahh, seandainya big bang tidak mempunyai magnae sepertimu..."

Jleb.  
Bagaikan di tusuk puluhan pedang, seungri merasa sakit ketika jiyong berkata seperti itu.  
"ya sudah, terimakasih" kata jiyong sambil menyimpan topinya di meja dekat kasurnya dengan kasar. Posisinya sambil tengkurap.  
Seungri pun berdiri. "kalau hyung tidak suka, hyung bisa mengembalikannya padaku. Maaf mengganggumu hyung" seungri langsung berlari dari kamar jiyong.

-besoknya-  
"magnae... Ayo bangun,, sarapan..." teriak TOP. Tidak ada jawaban dari magnae itu.  
"magnae..." teriak TOP sekali lagi.  
Akhirnya seungri keluar dari kamarnya dengan wajah yang kusut, dan mata sedikit merah.  
"kau sakit magnae?" tanya TOP yang menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan magnae-nya itu.  
"ah, eh... Tidak ko hyung"  
"lalu kenapa matamu merah, kau juga terlihat lemas…"

"ahh, aku tidur terlalu larut. Aku juga baru bangun setelah mendengar teriakanmu. Jadinya seperti ini. Nyawaku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Jangan khawatir" seungri tersenyum.  
"oohh... Kan sudah kubilang. Jangan tidur terlalu larut. Itu tidak baik. Ya sudah, cepat sarapan." TOP mengacak-acak rambut seungri. Seungri hanya diam. Tak lama, semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Seungri duduk di depan jiyong dan di sebelah TOP. Sementara taeyang duduk diantara jiyong dan daesung. Seungri menatap jiyong sebentar. Terlihat santai. Dia seolah-olah tidak sadar bahwa seungri sangat terluka atas perkataannya semalam.  
Seungri tidak sarapan. Rotinya pun masih sama seperti semula. Tidak berkurang. Dia hanya minum sedikit susu.  
"aku selesai. Aku mau ke kamar lagi." ucap seungri seraya berdiri.  
"tapi sarapanmu belum habis." ucap top yg berada di sebelahnya.  
"aku kenyang hyung. Sudah ya"  
TOP hanya melihat ke arah seungri yang semakin lama semakin tidak terlihat.  
"kenapa magnae itu?" guman jiyong, taeyang, dan daesung bergantian.  
Selesai sarapan, jiyong kembali ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan pergi. Dia katanya mau ke toko dan baju. Ada yang mau dia beli. Taeyang dan daesung, mereka langsung menyerbu tv dan menyaksikan acara musik. Sementara TOP yang heran akan keadaan si magnae, segera bergegas ke kamar seungri.  
"magnae, kau di dalam?" tanya TOP di depan pintu kamar seungri. Tidak ada jawaban. TOP akhirnya membuka pintu kamar seungri tapi terkunci. kemudian dia mengetok pintunya berulang-ulang. Pintu sedikit terbuka. Terlihat seungri menundukan kepalanya.  
"kau ada apa, magnae?" tanya TOP seraya masuk dan menutup serta mengunci kembali kamar seungri. TOP tau jika magnae seperti ini berarti ada masalah dan TOP akan dengan senang hati mendengarkannya. Seungri paling tidak suka jika obrolannya ada yang mendengarkan, makannya TOP menutup dan mengunci kembali pintu kamar seungri.  
Seungri sudah terlebih dahulu duduk di pinggir kasurnya. TOP pun duduk di sebelah seungri.  
"kau kenapa magnae?" tanya TOP lembut. Seungri menatap TOP. Dan kemudian...  
Pluk...  
Seungri memeluk TOP, seungri menangis di pelukan TOP, hyung tertuanya itu.  
"ada apa?" tanya TOP lagi dengan nada cemas.  
"hyung... Apakah aku memang tidak pantas menjadi magnae di big bang?" tanya seungri.  
"nde? Siapa..siapa yang bilang?"  
Seungri menggeleng.  
"kau adalah magnae terbaik. Magnae big bang. Tidak akan ada yang bisa menggantikan itu. Kau tau? Kau begitu special..." ucap TOP sambil tersenyum memeluk seungri.  
"tapi... Jiyong hyung, dia bilang aku menyebalkan, aku tidak pantas menjadi magnae big bang!"  
Seungri menangis. TOP kemudian melepas pelukannya. "jika kau tidak pantas menjadi magnae big bang, maka dia tidak pantas menjadi leader big bang!"  
Seungri menatap TOP. Tapi dia menunduk lagi. "tapi menurutku, dia hebat!"  
"aku tau... Kau... Mencintainya, kan?"  
Seungri terlonjak. Ia menatap TOP dalam.  
"kau tak bisa berbohong padaku magmae. Sikapmu menunjukan semuanya." ucap TOP lembut.  
"hyuung.." seungri menatap TOP dalam, sangat dalam.  
"aku tau, ko. Sikapmu padanya sangat membuktikannya. Setiap kau melihat barang bagus yang kau kira cocok dengannya, kau membelinya sepasang. Satu untukmu dan satu lagi untuk jiyong. Iya kan? Kuperhatikan, setiap kau melihatnya kau pasti tersenyum, setiap kau melihatnya lelah kau selalu menghampirinya dan menemaninya. Bukankah ia tidak pernah risih akan hal itu? Jadi apa yang membuatmu sedih?" TOP kembali bertanya.  
"kemarin, aku membelikannya topi, saat aku memberikannya padanya, dia menyentakku, dia bilang tidak suka dengan semua pemberianku, aku ini kekanak-kanakan, menyebalkan, dan di berharap aku bukan magnae di grup ini. Aku rasa, jiyong hyung tidak akan membalasku. Aku... Kalau nanti hyung tidak menemukanku disini, jangan cari aku dan jangan katakan ini pada jiyong hyung, ya?" seungri terdiam setelah dia menjelaskannya. TOP yang mendengarnya kaget.  
"hei, kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau akan selalu disini. Jangan bicara seperti itu. Haish, akan kuberi naga itu pelajaran" ujar TOP.  
"hyung?"  
"hmm?" TOP menoleh menatap seungri.  
"terimakasih, hyung..." Seungri tersenyum begitu manis. Meninggalkan tangis yang ia keluarkan tadi.  
"untuk?"  
"semuanya..."  
"sudahlah... Ini kewajibanku. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, akan kuhajar naga bodoh itu. Karena aku..." ucapan TOP menggantung.  
"karena apa?" tampang polos seungri kali ini membuat TOP sangat sangat meleleh.  
"ahhh.. Tidak! Lupakan! Aku pergi dulu ya, ingat! Jangan lakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya. Arrasseo?" TOP beranjak dari duduknyadan berlari kecil menuju pintu kamar.  
"ah, aneh..." terdengar gumaman seungri di telinga TOP. Membuat wajah TOP bersemu merah.  
Setelaq TOP keluar dari kamarnya, seungri kembali menangis. Ternyata perkataan TOP tadi tidak mempan padanya. Aktingnya kali ini untuk tidak membuat khawatir hyungnya berhasil dengan sukses. Tapi, ia tidak bisa melupakan kejadian semalam. Saat jiyong dengan mudahnya berkata ia tidak pantas menjadi magnae big bang.  
"baiklah hyung, jika kau memang bahagia aku bukan magnae disini, aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk kebahagiaanmu." gumamnya. (Ih, seungri lebay...)

_flashback end_

TOP masuk ke kamar jiyong. Terlihat jiyong sedang duduk tertunduk di kursi dekat kasurnya. Saat TOP melenggang masuk, jiyong menatapnya heran.  
"ada apa?" tanya jiyong.  
TOP langsung mencengkram kerah baju jiyong sehingga dia berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan sedikit terngkat. "kau... Apa yangkau lakukan padanya, naga bodoh?" TOP sangat marah pada jiyong.  
"hei, hyung! Ada apa ini-? Apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak jiyong berusaha melepas cengkraman TOP. Tapi TOP malah semakin mencengkram baju jiyong lebih kencang.  
"kau masih pura-pura tidak tau. Kau bodoh atau apa? Apa kau sadar yang membuatnya pergi adalah kau?" mata TOP berkilat merah.  
"siapa? Magnae itu? Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Aku tidak ad hubungannya kan?" jiyong seperti sedang mengelak. TOP tidak tau bahwa jiyong juga sangat sangat mengkhawatirkan magnae nya itu.  
"kau tau, dia pergi karena dia pikir dia tidak pantas menjadi magnae disini. Dan itu semua karena kau, g-dragon!" tegas TOP.  
Deg!  
Apa ini karena kata-kataku itu? Fikir jiyong.  
"akuuuu... Ya,ini memang salahku. Aku tau dia sangat marah padaku setelah kejadian malam itu. Tapi aku hanya bercanda, kupikir dia tidak akan seperti ini. Karena biasanya juga kami memang seperti itu kan?"  
"cih,, kau memang benar-benar bodoh ternyata. Itu karena dia sangat..." TOP terhenti. "mencintaimu.." lanjutnya dengan mada berat. TOP melepaskan cengkramannya. Jiyong terpaku setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir dari hyungnya itu.  
"seungri..." guman jiyong.  
"ya, karena dia sangat mencintaimu, dia sampai tidak melihatku yang selalu ada untuknya, dia terus melihat padamu, memberikan semua yang menurutnya baik untukmu. Kau itu, leader yang benar-benar bodoh. Kau beruntung seungri mencintaimu"  
"TOP hyung..." jiyong masih terpaku menatap TOP.  
"ck! Turunlah, kami semua di bawah..." itu ucapnya dan pergi berlalu ke ruangan tengah.  
"seungri, benarkah itu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang? Apa kau tau, aku juga mencintaimu bodoh. Mianhae magnae, saranghae..." lirihnya. Kini dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada seungri. Ia baru mengerti alasan kenapa seungri selalu memberikannya barang yang sama dengan yang seungri punya.  
Jiyong menghapus air matanya dan beranjak ke ruang tengah. Disana telah berkumpul member big bang yang tersisa. Semua mata menatap jiyong. Jiyong hanya diam tanpa expresi dan duduk di sofa sebelah TOP.  
Dari pagi hujan terus mengguyur tanpa henti. Membuat semua member semakin khawatir pada magnae yang sampai saat ini belum pulang.  
"aku khawatir padanya. Apa dia sudah makan? Dia tidak pernah suka hujan deras kan? Karena katanya itu selalu membuatnya tidak bisa bernyanyi." daesung buka mulut mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya pada sang magnae.  
"molla, daesungie. Kita juga tidak bisa melakukan pencarian di saat hujan seperti ini. Terlalu berbahaya. Kita hanya bisa berharap semoga seungri baik-baik saja" taeyang menenangkan daesung.  
"magnae bodoh!" guman jiyong.  
"hei, leader! Kau khawatir padanya tidak? Daritadi kau terlihat santai." tanya taeyang pada jiyong.  
"jelas saja aku khawatir. Biasanya jam segini aku berebut makanan dengannya, sebentar lagi dia akan menggangguku tidur. Sekarang sangat sepi" keluh jiyong.  
"yaa, ternyata kita sama" celetuk daesung.  
Pluk!  
TOP memukul kepala daesung dengan bantal kursi.  
"siapa bilang kita ini berbeda, hah? Kita ini big bang, satu..."  
"ahh, neee... Aku tau" daesung mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul oleh TOP.  
"haah, sudahlah. Aku mau mencari seungri..." jiyong beranjak pergi keluar dorm. Member yang lain hanya menatap jiyong yang sudah beranjak pergi. Tapi TOP menghentikan langkah jiyong.  
"tunggu jiyong..."  
Jiyong menoleh. "um?"  
"kau mau mencarinya kenana?" tanya TOP.  
"entahlah. Yang pasti aku harus menemukannya. Karena aku-"  
"baiklah aku ikut" potong TOP. "kalian tunggu di dorm" tunjuk TOP pada daesung dan taeyang.  
"neeee..." jawab kedua member itu pasrah.  
"tapi hyung, kau tidak usah ikut. Biar aku saja" jiyong melarang TOP untuk ikut melakukan pencarian.  
"wae?"  
"hujan sangat deras. Jadi biar aku saja yang pergi. Hyung tunggu saja disini bersama daesung dan taeyang"  
"ah, tapi justru ini yang membuatku khawatir..."  
"sudahlah hyung, aku berangkat..."  
"ya sudah..." TOP akhirnya pasrah dan duduk kembali di sofa.  
Jiyong membuka pintu dorm dengan keadaan menunduk dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Saat ia menengadah betapa kagetnya dia. Seungri sedang berdiri di tengah hujan. Wajahnya pucat, dan... Agh, sudah tidak tergambarkan lagi.  
"seungri-ah..." panggil jiyong sambil menerobos hujan itu dan menedekati seungri. Kini mereka telah berhadapan.  
"j...ji...jiyon...hyung..." ucap seungri terbata, seungri tersenyum.  
"seunri, apa yang kau lakukan? Babo!" seru jiyong. Jiyong langsung memeluk seungri.  
"hh..hyung..a..ku..lupa..memberikan..i..ni..padamu..." ujarnya.  
"mwo?" seungri mengeluarkan 2 buah cincin dari sakunya. Di tunjukannya cincin itu pada jiyong yang teni melepas pelukannya.  
"apa ini?" tanya jiyong.  
"cincin. Satu untukku, dan satu untuk hyung. Hyung tau... Aku... Sangat..."  
"saranghae seungri-ah..." ucap jiyong memotong ucapan seungri sambil mengambil satu cincin dari tangan seungri. Seungri tersenyum di wajah pucatnya. Tangannya bergetar.  
"aku pakai ya?" ujar jiyong. Ia juga mengambil satu lagi cincin yang ada di tangan seungri dan memakaikannya di jari seungri.  
"hyung..." panggil seungri.  
"nde?"  
"sarang...haeyo..."  
Seungri langsung jatuh kedalam pelukan jiyong. Jiyong panik. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Akhirnya ia berteriak memanggil TOP.  
"TOP HYUUUUUNG...!"  
Dalam sekejap TOP keluar, dan kaget melihat seungri yang sudah pingsan di pelukan jiyong. Bepitupun daesung dan taeyang.  
"jiyong! Seungri!" pekik TOP dan menghampiri mereka. "apa yang terjadi?" tanya TOP. Jiyong hanya menggeleng. TOP mengerti apa yang kini dirasakan jiyong, sehingga ia berhenti untuk bertanya-tanya. Ia mengutamakan seungri, TOP menyuruh taeyang menelpon ambulans dan tidak lama ambulans datang membawa tubuh seungri ke rumah sakit. Jiyong ikut bersama dengan seungri dan berada di samping seungri. Sementara TOP, daesung, dan taeyang menyusul dengan mobil pribadi.

rumah sakit  
"jiyong, kau berhentilah mondar-mandir" seru TOP yang sepertinya sudah pusing melihat jiyong. Bajunya kini telah diganti, daesung dengan sigap membawa baju ganti untuk jiyong.  
"ah, tidak bisa hyung. Aku sangat khawatir."  
"kita semua disini juga khawatir, tapi kita tidak mondar-mandir sepertimu. Duduklah disini..." TOP menunjuk tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong. Jiyong menurut dan duduk di sebelah TOP.  
Dokter keluar dari ruangan dimana seungri dirawat. Dan langsung diburu oleh para member big bang.  
"bagaimana keadaannya, dok?"  
"dia baik-baik saja?"  
"apa yang terjadi?"  
"kami sudah bisa melihatnya?"  
Pertanyaan beruntunnya membuat dokter itu kdwalahan.  
"siapa keluarga seunghyun-sshi?" tanya dokter.  
"kami hyungnya. Dan saya hyung tertuanya" jawab TOP.  
"ah, begini. Seunghyun-sshi baik-baik saja. Hanya perlu istirahat beberapa hari. Kondisinya masih lemah. Jangan biarkan terlalu banyak bergerak dan banyak fikiran." pernyataan sang dokter membuat semuanya tenang. Terutama jiyong.  
"ah, baiklah. Apa kami sudah bisa melihatnya?" tanya daesung pada sang dokter.  
"ne, silahkan..." sang dokter mempersilahkan. Orang pertama yang masuk adalah jiyong. Tentu saja karena dia yang paling khawatir. Jiyong langsung menghampiri seunri yang tertidur dan duduk di kursi sebelah ranjangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan seungri.  
TOP yang mengerti ini akan berlangsung pada hal pribadi menggiring daesung dan taeyang keluar.  
"ah, hyung. Aku kan ingin melihat magnae kita..." daesung kesal karena baru saja masuk dirinya sudah digiring lagi keluar oleh Top.  
"tidak sekarang, daesung.." ucap TOP singkat.  
Mereka pun keluar.  
Tinggallah jiyong dan seungri di ruangan itu.  
"seungri-ah, tanganmu kenapa dingin sekali? Kau kedinginan?" tanyanya pada seungri yang masih tertidur. "kau pucat.." lanjutnya.  
Jiyong mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah seungri. Nafasnya terdengar normal.  
Dekat, dan semakin dekat. Sekarang bibir jiyong sudah menempel di bibir dingin milik seungri. Jiyong memaksa seungri untuk bangun. Seungri yang merasakan sesuatu, membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat jiyong sedang menyiksa bibirnya. Seungri hanya tersenyum menikmatinya. Perlahan seungri membuka mulutnya, membiarkan jiyong melakukan sesuatu yang lebih daripada ini. Jiyong yang kaget dengan membukanya mulut seungri, membuka matanya dan melihat kearah seungri yang sedang terseyum dan wajahnya yang merah. Tanpa melepaskan bibir mereka yang telah menempel. Seungri mengangguk, pertanda bahwa ia mempersilahkan jiyong untuk melakukan hal itu. Jiyong memulainya. Jiyong memainkan lidah seungri, dan seungri pun sama. Mereka sedang bermain lidah sekarang. Jiyong menggigit bibir bawah seungri yang membuat seungri mendesah kecil. Entah apalagi yang mereka lakukan saat itu. Pokoknya itu menjadi malam yang indah untuk G-Ri couple.

Keesokan harinya di dorm big bang

Setelah menggiring daesung dan taeyang dari kamar rawat seungri kemarin, TOP mengajak mereka untttk pulang, karena dirinya dan kedua member itu ada jadwal masing-masing.  
Hari inipun, daesung dan taeyang pergi menghadiri sebuah acara, sementara TOP ada urusan sebentar di kantor YG. Sekitar jam 11 a.m TOP berniat untuk menjenguk seungri dan jiyong yang masih di rumah sakit.  
Saat tiba di depan pintu ruang rawat seungri, TOP mengintip dulu dari kaca. Terlihat seungri sedang bercanda bersama denan jiyong. Seungri terlihat sangat bahagia bersamanya.  
"melihatmu tertawa dan bahagia itu sudah cukup bagiku, seungri" batin TOP.  
TOP duduk di kursi tunggu diluar. Ia tidak ingim mengganggu jiyong dan seungri. 60 menit berlalu. Keadaan di dalam mulai tenang. TOP melihat lagi dari jendela. Seungri sudah tidur. Sedangkan jiyong masih terjaga.  
TOP akhirnya masuk ke ruangan itu. Jiyong tampak senang dengan kedatangan hyung tertuanya.  
"ah, hyung datang... Seungri sudah tidui" seru jiyong pelan.  
"aku tau ko. Aku tunggu disini saja" TOP duduk di kursi yang ada disitu. Jiyong pun ikut duduk disebelah TOP.  
"dimana daesung dan taeyang?" tanya jiyong.  
"mereka ada jadwal hari ini. Mungkin nanti sore mereka akan datang." jawab TOP.  
"jiyong-ah..." panggil TOP.  
"nde, hyung?"  
"seungri bahagia sekarang. Tolong jaga senyumannya" ujar TOP.  
"hah?"  
"jangan kau sakiti dia lagi seperti kemarin, itu akan membuatnya kehilangan senyumannya lagi."  
"ah, ne, arrasseo. Tapi hyung..."  
"aku baik-baik saja. Melihatnya bahagia itu sudah cukup. Dan kebahagiaannya itu adalah kau. Jaga hatinya mulai sekarang."  
"Ya, itu pasti..."

"ahh, TOP hyung. Kau datang?" seungri terbangun dan langsung memanggil TOP dengan nada ceria.  
"kau bangun magnae? Ya, aku datang, mana mungkin aku membiarkan seorang magnae yang sedang sakit seperti ini tidak dijenguk" TOP menyentil hidung seungri kecil.  
Seungri bangun dan memeluk TOP. "Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo..."  
"ah, ne ne... Kau sudah merasa baikan sekarang?" seungri mengangguk.  
Mereka bercengkrama bertiga. Sampai daesung dan taeyang datang menjenguk. Mereka berkumpul sebagai member big bang sekarang. Juga sebagai G-Ri couple dan TaeDae couple. TOP sebagai hyung tertua hanya bisa mengawasi dua pasangan ini. TOP tersenyum melihat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang tengah mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidup mereka. TOP senang bisa berada di antara mereka.  
Memang inilah takdir TOP. Menyayangi seungri sebagai dongsaengnya dan sebagai magnae big bang. Karena sesungguhnya, seungri memang untuk jiyong.

-End-

Anyeong… Park Yeo Jung back….

Kali ini FF saia pasti berantakan.. Huuuhhhh,, saia payah….

Tapi kali ini saia berusaha bikin FF tentang couple fav saia di big bang… Bagi yang tidak suka,, "Cheongmal Mianhae…"

Okayyy,, review…?


End file.
